


Tron City

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Genre: I cannot get enough content of these three being besties before everything thing went to shit, I may be a god, Two fics in one night?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "It's- It's ostentatious! What kind of megalomaniac would I have to be to want to name a city after me?"Clu smirks. "You're not gonna get him to budge on this one, Tron. He's been talking about it all cycle.""Would you like it if he tried to call it 'Clu City'?""I would, actually.""Like I said," Tron grumbles, "I'd have to be a megalomaniac."
Relationships: Kevin Flynn & Tron, Kevin Flynn & Tron & Clu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Tron City

"Welcome to… Tron city!"

"What?"

"Tron city?"

"We're not calling it that."

Flynn makes a pouty face. "Whaaaaaaat? Why not?"

"It's- It's ostentatious! What kind of megalomaniac would I have to be to want to name a city after me?"

Clu smirks. "You're not gonna get him to budge on this one, Tron. He's been talking about it all cycle."

"Would you like it if he tried to call it 'Clu City'?"

"I would, actually."

"Like I said," Tron grumbles, "I'd have to be a megalomaniac."

"Hey!"

Flynn laughs, now, a hearty, doubled-over laugh that one would occasionally see back in those days. 

"C'mon, it's in your honor! C'mon, buddy, you've earned it."

"I've done no such thing."

"Yes you have!"

"No, I- Flynn!"

"What's that?" He has a display, now, up in front of him, and is flipping through files. "I can't hear you."

"Flynn!"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Flynn."

"Still can't hear you."

"Flyyyyynnnnn", this one is a little higher pitched, uncharacteristically whiney. Clu snorts at the display. The moniter beeps.

"aaaaaaaaand it's official. From here on out, every program on the grid will know this as Tron City."

It is thousands of cycles later, now, and tron looks out over the city. Tron City. He can never go back, now, too overrun by Clu's armies. He wishes for the days when it was just the three of them, the city young, Flynn teasing him with a melodramatic name.

But those days were gone, now. Clu had made sure of that.


End file.
